La Tormenta de Sangre
by Mitchell de Quevedo
Summary: La épica batalla final contra Voldemort, desde el punto de vista de tres combatientes. La guerra nos mata a todos, aunque sea en alma. Un poco de SLASH y violencia.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes y lugares no son míos, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling. A ella corresponde terminar los libros y estoy segura de que lo hará mucho mejor que yo. No gano dinero con escribir cosas como ésta, ni es mi intención.

Nota de la Autora: Esto es lo que pasa después de escuchar el nuevo CD de Rhapsody, "Power of the Dragonflame" y pensar en Harry Potter al mismo tiempo. Las dos primeras partes, especialmente la segunda, están un poco idas de la olla, lo sé, pero no se me ocurre que puedo hacer para mejorarlas. En el momento en que escribía esa parte estaba ciega de adrenalina, lo siento. 

Creo que por ahí hay una frase que saqué de un libro de Anne Rice, "Armand el Vampiro". Es la de "no hecho por manos humanas", creo. 

Por favor, dale una oportunidad a este fic, me gusta mucho la última parte, espero que a vosotros también.

Ya sabeis, dejadme un REVIEW!!! Me gustaría conocer la opinión de los que han leido este fic, asi que aunque no te haya gustado, dejame un review y dime porqué, vale?? POR FAVOR!!!!!NO TE CUESTA NADA.

Ah si, es "R" por un poco de violencia e insultos. 

LA TORMENTA DE SANGRE

****

****

Todo está preparado.

Hay un silencio absoluto. Pero no hay ni un poco de calma en este opresivo silencio. Es el tipo de silencio que hay antes de que estalle la tormenta. La tensión se cierne sobre nosotros mientras esperamos, en silencio, la hora.

La hora final, la hora de nuestra muerte.

Sacrificio, si claro. Yo quería vivir. Desearía estar ahora mismo a millas de este maldito bosque, en casa, leyendo un libro tranquilamente o en la cama con...

Algo terrible está a punto de suceder, se huele en el aire, se oye en el viento. Temo por mi vida pero más que nada, temo por la vida de Sirius. Está a mi lado, esperando, como todos nosotros. Quisiera retenerlo aquí donde estaría seguro. Pero es muy orgulloso, demasiado tal vez, como para quedarse aquí mientras todos los demás somos masacrados.

Nuestro destino está sobre nuestras cabezas, con la forma de unas nubes rojas que llenan el cielo y nos amenazan. Esta será una tormenta distinta de cualquier otra que hayamos vivido.

Será una tormenta de sangre.

Sólo ahora, a unos momentos de la batalla final, deseo no haberme metido nunca en todo esto. Debí de haber rechazado la oferta de Dumbledore cuando me pidió que le ayudara a derrotar al Señor Oscuro. Maldita sea mi valentía. Ahora, cuando más la necesito, no la puedo encontrar por ninguna parte.

-Remus. Te quiero.

No puedo responderle. Tengo un nudo en la garganta, la certeza de que él y yo no veremos el amanecer del día de mañana.

Pero él entiende. Casi siempre me entiende.

Un búho blanco surca el cielo de sangre. Lleva un mensaje, el mensaje que he estado temiendo desde que nos escondemos en el bosque, esperando.

_Oh, por los dioses, no quiero salir de este escondite._

Leemos el mensaje y aunque es una buena noticia, mejor que las anteriores al menos, siento un frío glacial llenar todo mi cuerpo.

El ritual ha comenzado. Harry Potter, sin ayuda de nadie, intentará el hechizo supremo que Dumbledore no pudo acabar. Me preocupa su destino tanto como el nuestro. Pero ahora no puedo permitirme la preocupación. Haga lo que haga Harry, triunfe o fracase, ha llegado mi hora.

-¡AHORA!

Sirius canta entre dientes una vieja canción guerrera. Yo no soy capaz de emitir sonido alguno.

-¡A LA CARGA!

Oh dioses, hay un maldito ejército de dementores al otro lado del bosque. Mis piernas no quieren avanzar pero las obligo, aunque me cuesta toda mi fuerza de voluntad. Armado sólo con una varita y una espada, cruzo el bosque corriendo junto a mi compañero.

Cantando, oh dioses, Sirius está cantando. Creo que voy a mojarme los pantalones, pero mantengo la compostura. Por muy poco.

Sólo somos una distracción, un sacrificio apenas útil, un montón de carne viva. Héroes, si claro, jajaja.

"Adiós, Sirius."

"Adiós, Remus."

-Te quiero.

He pronunciado mis últimas palabras. Ahora sólo podré gritar. Gritar hasta quedarme ronco o hasta que un acero me corte la garganta.

Encima nuestro el cielo ruge, truena, grita con la furia de los dioses. Poco a poco, mientras corro, algo irracional me llena y voy perdiendo el miedo.

Ha llegado el final del Voldemort. Lo sé en el corazón, pero no me hace feliz.

El impacto llega, rápido, cegador. Caemos como un rayo sobre el ejército de criaturas oscuras, dementores y mortífagos. Hay hombres lobo entre ellos.

Olvido mi sabiduría, mi miedo y me dejo invadir por la locura y por toda la rabia que he sentido en mi vida.

¡INMUNDAS CRIATURAS, HA LLEGADO VUESTRA HORA!

¡REMUS LUPIN VIENE A POR VOSOTROS!

Sin que nadie me lo pida o me lo sugiera, sé que debo hacer y lo hago, sin saber ni siquiera cómo.

Me rindo ante la bestia. Huelo sangre y sin darme cuenta estoy lanzando hechizos, golpes de espada y zarpazos (¿de donde han salido estas garras?).

La tormenta ha empezado y estoy perdido en un mar de sangre, ahogándome y hundiéndome cada vez más.

No miro a ninguno de mis aliados. Intento especialmente no mirar en dirección a Sirius, porque el lobo se perdería en el temor a la muerte.

¿Dónde está el causante de todo esto? ¡VOLDEMORT, TE MATARÉ!

Cabezas, brazos, sangre y vísceras vuelan en todas direcciones, de aliados y de enemigos. El filo de mi espada, las llamas de mis hechizos no perdonan a criatura ni humano.

SOY LA PUTA HOSTIA.

Una sombra negra sobre mí.

Una llama ardiendo, fuego, calor.

¿Qué...?

Miro detrás mío, y-

OH NO OH NO OH DIOSES DEL INFIERNO SIRIUS DONDE TE HAS METIDO DONDE ES UN DRAGÓN ES UN PUTO DRAGÓN DE DONDE LO HABRÁN SACADO YO-

Siento un dolor lacerante en el pecho. Olor a sangre, intestinos oh dioses son mis-

Un dementor me ha enterrado una lanza por detrás, el muy _cobarde_.

Los ojos verdes del dragón...Harry...por favor salva al mundo en el que ya no podré vivir...

_La oscuridad se cierne sobre mí, y me engulle._

La sangre de los héroes caídos. 

Mi padre, mi madre, mis amigos luchando en este mismo instante en los campos rojos en los lindes del Bosque prohibido.

La tierra, el agua, el fuego, el aire, la sangre...todos unidos en un solo ser...

-¡Concéntrate más, Harry!

Snape me urge a que termine el hechizo, mirando por la ventana de la vieja casa. Su usual semblante frío y distante está contorsionado en una máscara de terror. Adivino por qué razón.

-¡Viene hacia aquí! ¡VIENE HACIA AQUÍ!

¿Porqué me trae esto recuerdos? 

Snape está dispuesto a dar su vida por mi. No me lo ha dicho con palabras, pero yo lo sé.

Que ironías de la vida, ¿no? Tanto odiaba Snape a James Potter, y acabará muriendo de la misma forma.

Debo concentrarme, en la única esperanza que nos queda a todos...

Un pedazo de madera. ¡Que los dioses nos ayuden a todos!

¡NO! Es un pedazo de madera con fuego dentro, con el poder de la desesperación de los caídos y la sangre de los héroes.

Soy uno con ellos. Juntos somos más poderosos de lo que Voldemort será jamás.

¿Podrá mi cuerpo resistir semejante poder?

Me parece que estallaré en cualquier momento. Lava ardiendo corre por mis venas con fuerza parecida al veneno de Voldemort.

Estoy a punto, a punto...Aguanta un poco, Severus, es lo único que necesito para lograrlo.

_"¿Por qué me pasa esto a MI?"_

"Es imposible" dijeron todos. ¡NO! Snape me lo dijo con la mirada antes de ir a enfrentarse a su antiguo señor y yo lo sé, porque correr un poder inmenso por mis venas.

La sangre sale a borbotones de mi cicatriz, nublándome la vista, manchando mi percepción de rojo. Pero aun así estoy dispuesto a seguir hasta el final.

Aunque no sea para mí, voy a librar mi mundo de la sombra que lo amenaza. Haciendo lo imposible para lograrlo.

El hechizo más complicado y poderoso jamás ideado, no hecho por manos humanas.

La Muerte Divina, la fuerza para matar a un dios. Nunca utilizado, nunca nombrado, nunca pensado para el uso de un humano.

Pero tengo de mi lado los poderes de la Madre Gaia, junto con la llama del Fénix y la magia que Dumbledore me dejó antes de morir a manos de Voldemort.

Lo siento, Ron y Hermione. Aquí se acaba el famoso trío de Gryffindor. Pero lo hago todo por vosotros.

Por vosotros, por mis amigos, por Hogwarts...incluso por Snape.

Quien en estos momentos está luchando con Voldemort, mientras yo empiezo a sentir que me quemo vivo y una luz cegadora sale de mi varita mágica.

Aquí viene, oigo sus pasos. Snape ha fallecido pero ha logrado su propósito. Voldemort avanza sobre mí, mas poderoso y temible que nunca, siento la sangre bullir en la frente helada, y él alza la varita y pronuncia el hechizo que solo una vez ha fallado, mientras yo pronuncio el mío y dejo libre toda la fuerza, dirigiéndola hacia Voldemort.

-¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEE!

Creo en el poder místico que me engulle, creo en que lo he logrado.

Pero me siento vacío.

Lo último que veo antes de quedarme ciego es el cuerpo sin vida de Voldemort, ojos abiertos de par en par en terror, frustración, derrota.

Pero me ha llevado a mi consigo. Tal vez no pude resistir...

_Ahora soy uno con la oscuridad._

Silencio.

El silencio me rodea y la lluvia cae sobre mí, como una cortina suave que me envuelve.

Cae como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ya no hay tensión en este silencio. Es un silencio de muerte y nunca mejor dicho.

Yazco boca abajo en el barro rojizo, teñido de sangre. Alrededor de mí hay miles de cuerpos sin vida. No quiero mirar. Tal vez soy uno de esos cuerpos.

Con los ojos cerrados, hago lo único que puedo hacer y lo único que quiero hacer: respirar.

Pero mientras recobro la conciencia los pensamientos acuden a mí, indeseables, como mosquitos en una tarde de verano.

Creo que...creo que Remus ha muerto. Le oí gritar mientras abatía a un dementor especialmente alto y fuerte. Me fue imposible mirar entonces y ahora simplemente no quiero mirar.

En este momento todavía me queda la inseguridad, un débil retazo de esperanza que pronto, presiento, se desvanecerá en el aire.

¿Quién ha muerto? Todos menos yo, al parecer. He sido castigado con el premio de la vida. 

Si es que se le puede llamar vida a respirar y moverse sin alma ni corazón.

¿Es posible que me sienta culpable por no haber muerto? Si es que sigo vivo, claro está.

Mientras más pienso más me pierdo pero no puedo evitarlo.

¿Habremos conseguido la victoria? No importa, no me importa en absoluto. Ya no significa nada para mí. No cambiará en nada mi situación.

¿Qué hay de honorífico y heroico en esto? ¿En sobrevivir a una batalla en la que todos los demás han muerto? ¿En vivir el resto de tus días con la memoria del día fatídico persiguiéndote como una sombra a donde quiera que vayas, con la culpa y el "y si..." carcomiéndote por dentro? ¿Sin la única persona que...?

Me pregunto si Harry ha sobrevivido. ¿Y Snape? Nunca hubiera pensado que Snape tenía tanta valentía dentro hasta el día de hoy, cuando se ofreció a acompañar a Harry hasta el final. Nunca se conoce a la gente.

Si Remus ha muerto, y también Harry, Dumbledore, los Weasley, incluso Snape...¿Quién me queda en el mundo?

Debería estar muerto yo también.

Pobres Ron y Hermione. Si ayer hubieran sabido, cuando de mala gana se despidieron de Harry y se marcharon al escondite en Hogwarts, que era la última vez que verían a su mejor amigo con vida...

Harry los ha dejado solos, tan solos como yo...pero ellos son jóvenes y se tienen el uno al otro.

Por fin, después de horas tirado aquí entre la vida y la muerte empiezo a sentir las emociones bullendo dentro de mi, luchando por salir.

Empiezo a comprender la situación y nunca he deseado más la ignorancia. Lágrimas silenciosas por fin consiguen salir, y corren por mi cara sucia, mezclándose con el agua, la sangre y el lodo.

He comprendido.

Estoy solo.

Hundo mi cara en el barro, sin importare la hora que es, o si moriré aquí desangrado por la herida de mi pierna, o por conocer si hemos ganado o no.

No quiero saber nada más.

Hundo en el barro mi cara, mi cuerpo, mi alma. Da igual mojarme más, ensuciarme más, morirme aquí.

_El barro es lo único que me queda._

-FIN-


End file.
